parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Avengers: (AnimatedFan195 Human Style): Age of Screenslaver
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof and human style of Marvel's 2015 superhero sequel "Avengers: Age of Ultron" Plot In the Eastern European country of Sokovia, the Avengers—Kristoff, Jack Frost, Maui, Hiro Hamada, GoGo Tomago and Dipper Pines—raid a Hydra facility commanded by Killian, who has been experimenting on humans using the scepter previously wielded by Hans. They encounter three of Killian's test subjects—Varian, who has superhuman speed, Star Butterfly and Pony Head, who both have telepathic and telekinetic abilities—and apprehend Killian, while Kristoff retrieves Hans' scepter. Kristoff and Hiro discover an artificial intelligence within the scepter's gem, and secretly decide to use it to complete Kristoff's "Screenslaver" global defense program. The unexpectedly sentient Screenslaver, believing he must eradicate humanity to save Earth, eliminates Kristoff's A.I. J.A.R.V.I.S. and attacks the Avengers at their headquarters. Escaping with the scepter, Screenslaver uses the resources in Killian's Sokovia base to upgrade his rudimentary body and build an army of robot drones. Having killed Killian, he recruits Star, Pony Head and Varian, who hold Kristoff responsible for their parents' deaths by his company's weapons, and goes to the base of arms dealer King Candy in Johannesburg to obtain Wakandan vibranium. The Avengers attack Screenslaver, Star, Pony Head and Varian, but Star subdues them with haunting visions, causing Hiro to turn into Everest and rampage until Kristoff stops him with his Yeti-buster armor. A worldwide backlash over the resulting destruction, and the fears Star's hallucinations incited, send the team into hiding at a safe house. Maui departs to consult with Alistair Krei on the apocalyptic future he saw in his hallucination, while Ford Pines arrives and encourages the team to form a plan to stop Screenslaver. In Seoul, Screenslaver uses Hans' scepter to enslave the team's friend Tambry. They use her synthetic-tissue technology, vibranium, and the scepter's gem to craft a new body. As Screenslaver uploads himself into the body, Star is able to read his mind; discovering his plan for human extinction, she, Pony Head and Varian turn against Screenslaver. Jack, GoGo and Dipper find Screenslaver and retrieve the synthetic body, but Screenslaver captures GoGo. The Avengers fight amongst themselves when Kristoff and Hiro secretly upload J.A.R.V.I.S.—who is still operational after hiding from Screenslaver inside the Internet—into the synthetic body. Maui returns to help activate the body, explaining based on his vision that the gem on its brow is the Mind Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones, the most powerful objects in existence. Baymax, Star, Pony Head and Varian accompany the Avengers to Sokovia, where Screenslaver has used the remaining vibranium to build a machine to lift a large part of the capital city skyward, intending to crash it into the ground to cause global extinction. Hiro rescues GoGo, who awakens Everest for the battle. The Avengers fight Screenslaver's army while Ford arrives in a Helicarrier with Wendy Corduroy, Wreck-It Ralph and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to evacuate civilians. Varian dies when he shields Dipper from gunfire, and a vengeful Star and Pony Head abandon their post to destroy Screenslaver's primary body, which allows one of his drones to activate the machine. The city plummets, but Kristoff and Maui overload the machine and shatter the landmass. In the aftermath, Everest, unwilling to endanger GoGo by being with her, departs in a Quinjet, while Baymax confronts and seemingly destroys Screenslaver's last remaining body. Later, with the Avengers having established a new base run by Ford, Wendy, Tambry and Krei, Maui returns to Asgard to learn more about the forces he suspects have manipulated recent events. As Kristoff leaves and Dipper retires, Jack and GoGo prepare to train new Avengers: Ralph, Baymax, Wasabi, Star and Pony Head. In a mid-credits scene, Drago Bludvist, dissatisfied by the failures of his pawns, dons a gauntlet and vows to retrieve the Infinity Stones himself. Cast *Steve Rogers/Captain America - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Kristoff (Frozen) *Bruce Banner - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *The Hulk - Everest (Abominable) *Thor - Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert (Tangled) *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Star Butterfly and Pony Head (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver - Varian (Tangled: The Series) *Maria Hill - Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) *James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine - Wreck-It Ralph *Sam Wilson/Falcon - Wasabi (Big Hero 6) *Vision - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Laura Barton - Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls) *Erik Selvig - Alistair Krei (Big Hero 6) *Helen Cho - Tambry (Gravity Falls) *Nick Fury - Ford Pines (Gravity Falls) *Baron von Strucker - Killian (Spies in Disguise) *Ulysses Klaue - King Candy/Turbo (Wreck-It Ralph) *Ultron - Screenslaver (Incredibles 2) *Thanos - Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon 2) Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:The Avengers Movie Spoof